Yuuri and the Ice Prince
by the-foxes-dragon
Summary: - Inspired by Beauty and the Beast - In a series of events, fate brings them together and Yuuri ends up prisoner in Victors forgotten castle. Will they learn to live and love one another to break the curse that inflicts Victor and his servants or will their differences cause them to never become close?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Yuri! on Ice or Beauty and the Beast. I have no Beta sorry!

The scene playing before crowned Prince Victor Nikiforov's ocean blue eyes was one he had become accustomed to in his privileged life. He occupied his large silver throne, body slumped elegantly across it, legs crossed and one elbow perched on the thrones arm. He was dressed in his best new silver court suit, completed with a beautiful silver silk waistcoat detailed with delicate gold designs. His gold crown adorned his beautiful, angular face, his waist length platinum silver hair clashing beautifully with it. Men and women of high Nobel status twirled around the dance floor of the glittering ballroom, fingers brushing against fingers and lightly touching each others waists. They were dressed in their best as well, large ballroom gowns and court suits sewn with beautiful designs and colours, the beauty of the clothing matching the aristocrats wearing them. Their faces were powdered to the lightest shade they could get, lips red and eyes rimmed delicately with black liner. Large, ornate golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the flickering of hundreds of candles making the room and clothing sparkle in delight. A beautiful white piano played to Victors left, the maestro playing a delicate tune with skillful fingers. Other musicians playing harps and violins added to the wonderful orchestrated music of the room.

Victor's younger brother, Yuri, stood next to his tutor, Mila Babicheva, a stern but loving young woman who cared greatly for the younger prince. She was the guardian of Yuri's education, activities and best tea maker the castle had ever known. Yuri, was a handful at the best of times and downright terrible at the worst, he was very moody at seventeen but Mila noticed how his back straightened, his voice became more gentle and his gaze was more focused when the maestro entered the room. Otabek Altin was a stoic man, and a master of the piano at only nineteen. Mila had noticed the way they stared at each other from across the room when they thought no one was looking and how stiff Yuri sat on the piano bench beside him during lessons, almost afraid to touch him.

Servants scurried to and from the kitchen, bringing food and wine on large serving trays, well trained to be beyond polite and move quietly. Christophe, the maitre d', orchestrated the servants in fluid movements, making quick and quiet motions to make sure the food and drink moved smoothly between guests. Georgi, the majordomo, was an excellent if not dramatic man who greeted and announced the guests as they arrived and attempted to keep Victor in check. Most of the servants in the castle had been with Victor since he was a young child, growing along beside him as their parents had served his now deceased mother and father. Victor was never outright cruel to any of them, but laughter died from their lips, replaced with a sense of focused urgency, when he entered a room.

Victor's party was moving smoothly, as they always did. A light smile touched his lips, his eyes taking in the extravagant décor that was just his taste. The townspeople paid for everything with their taxes and Victor made sure to use the gold to make his palace reflect their non optional payment. He knew that the people of the village called him, he knew the distaste that they had for him. But Victor was the crowned prince, future king to Hasetsu, The Ice Prince. He could, and did, do anything he wanted. Standing suddenly, he let his long legs dance his way through the crowd of lords and ladies, joining several duos for a quick twirl here and there. This is where he belonged, this is how he lived, elegant, graceful, beautiful and rich.

Suddenly a crack of thunder was heard, and lightning flashed across the paned glass windows of the balcony in the ballroom. Most of the occupants jumped slightly at the noise before slight chuckles moved out of their mouths at the foolishness of being scared by something so natural.

A knock sounded three times from the large oak doors at the front of the castle, directly across the ballroom, before being blown open by a violent wind. Rain splattered down hard into the interior of the marble floors as leaves and debris flew into the castle. Georgi, shocked by the sudden intrusion, began pushing the doors closed by the wind proved to be too hard. The aristocrats moved farther into the ballroom as the water and debris began to fly harder into the castle, almost reaching the ballroom doors. The music and dancing had stopped completely. Victor, displeased that his party was being interrupted by wind for gods sake, marched forward ready to yell at Georgi to get the doors shut immediately.

The words died from his lips as a figure hobbled through the door and into view. She was absolutely haggard and disgustingly ugly, wearing a tattered black robe, her stringy grey hair sweeping down her face. Her face was mired by wrinkles, eyes narrowed and dark, nose hooked and mouth set in a thin line. Georgi managed to push the door shut as soon as she crossed the threshold of the castle door.

"Excuse me! Ma'am you need to lea-"

Georgi was cut off by the old woman who had raised a hand to silence him. He spluttered in indignation but otherwise remained quiet. The woman turned fully to the prince, bowing lower from her already slouched form.

"Your excellence, the crowned Prince, I humbly ask as a poor peasant woman, for permission to seek shelter in the castle tonight. I do not need much, but the bitter cold and rain is too much for my old and weak bones."

Her voice was quiet and sounded harsh against her throat as if she hadn't spoken in years. Regardless, her tone was respectful to the prince, her request simple and well meaning. Victor's face scrunched up in an expression of disgust before scoffing and laughing in the woman's face.

"You wish to stay here? In my castle? I think not, only the beautiful have a place here."

All around him, the high lords and ladies laughed along with him, a few of them letting less than appropriate remarks coming from their mouths. The servants looked on somberly, not smiling at the events but not helping the lady, letting their master make his own decision.

"Please your lordship, I can offer something in return," the old woman reached into her tattered robe with a gnarled hand and produced a beautiful white lily. The six petals were a flawless, almost glowing, white and in perfect condition considering they had been hidden away in clothing.

Victor leaned forward and plucked the lily from her hands, looking it over and gently touching the leaves. A sneer suddenly crossed his face and he threw the lily down at the woman's feet.

"This is what you offer me? A flower for the prince?" Victor turned his back to her and looked at his guests with a look of disbelief across his face. The guests laughed harder at the woman's idea of an offer. The woman scrambled forward and picked the lily up with gentle hands.

"Please Prince Victor, I am only asking for a dry place to sleep. I caution you to not make a hasty decision based on appearance sir, for beauty is found within."

"Leave at once," Victor snarled, his blue eyes turning cold. Turning back to her and raising his hand he motioned towards the door, "Georgi, get her out of here." He turned his back to her completely, taking a few steps towards to ballroom to begin the party again.

Georgi rushed forward, ready to grab the woman to escort her out when a bright light shone from her hood. The light extended to each of her sleeves and the bottom of the robe, getting brighter by the second. Georgi stumbled back at the sudden change of events transpiring before him and everyone else in the castle. Startled gasps drew Victors attention and he swiftly turned around, eyes widening in shock as the old woman's figure started to rise, enveloped by blinding light.

"You are a selfish man, Victor Nikiforov. A selfish man who prizes beauty and wealth over kindness and even the lively hood of your subjects."

The voice was different, more smooth and like stars twinkling in the night sky if they ever had a sound. The women's robe fell away and a beautiful being of light stood before him, her skin holding no colour, only a brightness that blinded him from looking right at her. Her wrinkled and gnarled features had melted away to reveal a face of pure beauty. Victor gasped in shock as she raised her arms up, making a sweeping gesture across the castle hall. Immediately the castle began to shake and the guests began to panic and scream, fleeing the ballroom and making exits wherever they could.

Victor fell back on his hands as the castle shook again and ice started to form on the floor and walls around him. The servants began to panic as well, holding onto the staircase or tables, only letting go when ice began to crawl up the steps or legs of furniture.

"For your selfishness, I curse you in damnation to be a creature of what lies in your heart. You are the Prince of Ice, so a creature of ice is what you shall be. Until you find love, and gain the love of another unconditionally, you will be stuck in this form. Your servants will be cursed alongside with you, so the guilt of their torment may lay heavy on your mind. "

Victor gasped as he felt patches of ice scrape along his body, jagged pieces covering bits of his arms, legs and torso, ice spikes jutting from his shoulders and forearms. He felt his head begin to pound as crystallized horns pushed his skin through from above his temples, and ice overtook half his face. He felt some of his teeth begin to elongate into fangs and his fingernails turn into claws. He was screaming but those screams were drowned out as the ones around him screamed in terror and pain as well. He looked around, eyes wide in terror as he watched his servants bodies begin to take on a shimmer that glistened as the candle light bounced off them.

Like him, patches of ice began to appear on their bodies, causing their skin to take a blue sheen. He saw their eyes widen and now blue lips let out words he could not hear as they were pushed away from each other in a flash of white, throwing them to the floor. Mila, who had hit her head on the floor with a thud, stood shakily and made her way toward Yuri, who's body lay unconscious from his head hitting a nearby ice covered table. As she reached him, she kneeled down beside his unconscious body and went to grab his shoulders to haul him up. Victor watched as she pulled her hands away in surprise, a grimacing look on her face. She tried again, only to pull her hands away at the last second, a look of pain crossing over. Around him, the servants who were awake took her cue and tried to help those who had fallen or been hurt in the push, but they too could not touch each other. He saw Otabek go to Mila to help with Yuri, his usually stoic face pulled into a deep frown as his hands were pushed away from the younger boy.

"What did you do to them?" Victor snarled at her.

The Enchantress simply looked at him before waving her hand lazily. He blinked and in that second they were transported to the West Wing, where his large bedroom resided, one side sitting room and the other bedroom, also covered in a thin sheen of ice. The balcony doors opened, a breeze moving into the room but Victor could not feel the cold anymore. The rain and storm had stopped, only the faint moon and stars visible outside the doors. He knew daybreak was on the horizon but the sky still looked dark. He watched her pull the lily from her body of light, her hands treating it almost lovingly before letting it go to float in the air in front of her. He watched as she gently set the flower on a marble table in his rooms balcony, the flower staying perfectly upright. The leaves were still a perfect white, not a single one wrinkled or damaged. She snapped her fingers and a glass case entombed the lily, sealing off anyone from touching it.

"You have until the last petal falls, Victor," her smooth voice rang out, echoing in the large room.

"Please," Victor breathed out, falling to his knees. His body started to shake, and he could see with his own eyes the ice that overtook his appendages. "Please, don't do this, I beg of you."

The Enchantress moved closer to him, her body of light stretching out what would be a finger to pull his face towards her.

"You need to learn Victor, and until you do, this is what I cursed you with. Your friends cannot touch each other, you all can never leave and the suns rays will never touch down here again. You will be forgotten. You will remain a beast, a creature of ice and your friends will become statues, forever held in place so you will always remember what you have done to them. Unless you break the curse before the last petal falls."

Victor was sobbing, something that he had not done since he was a small child. Icy hands touched an icy face as he buried his head into them, letting out all the agony he felt at this moment.

The Enchantress looked at him solemnly, before gliding out the balcony doors. She placed one last object on the table for him before she simply vanished from thin air, leaving Victor to himself.

It felt like a lifetime before he could regain composure and think about what had happened completely. Sadness ate away at him before anger took over, anger at this Enchantress who had cursed him, anger at his servants who had not stopped her (though logically he knew it was impossible, but emotions will make you crazy) and most of all, anger at himself. If he had been kinder, less vain... there was nothing he could do now. From out the door of his bedroom, he heard the sobs and cries of the servants, trying desperately to touch each other and comfort one another.

Victor rose to his feet, and made his way to the large full length mirror in his room opposite his bed. He looked at himself completely, the jagged ice adorning parts of his body and his shoulders, the skin blue where it wasn't covered. The horns on his head were long but thin and angled out and sloped backwards. They would be manageable but he would need to get used to walking around the others. His face made him grimace the most. Clawed hands came up to feel the left side of his face, the side the ice had overtook. It started from his right side of his forehead and pulled down diagonally covering half his nose and almost touching his mouth and moved all the way down to his neck. His left eyes was thankfully left a hole to see out of but Victor was thrown off from the new perspective of looking out his left. The ice was not smooth on his face, but rather much rougher then he would have liked, and sharp in some places. Carefully, the removed the rest of his clothing, grunting in anger as his claws accidentally swiped a few buttons off cleanly or ripping the fabric. He struggled to take the top portion off, as the jagged spikes on his shoulders and forearms had already ripped through the fabric and he needed to pull it off around that. He felt like a child trying to undress again, and in a fit of anger he ripped everything off, not caring that his claws made everything shreds of what was once a beautiful outfit.

Looking at himself completely he sagged against the mirror, hands bracing himself. The ice that worked down from his face and neck wrapped around the collarbone and was one with the ice that made the spikes on his shoulders and forearms. The ice turned into skin for the rest of his arm before a a patch of ice reappeared on the back of his hands and a few clawed fingers. The ice made its way down his torso, stopping right before his nipples, but continuing in a v shape down towards his abdomen and covering his stomach. His manhood, feet and calves were left as skin, but his thighs were covered in the damned ice. Victor stood properly and moved his body around to see if the ice would crack off. Much to his dismay no matter how he twisted and turned, the ice moved with him like a second skin, shifting and then ressetling.

Angered that his idea didn't work, he attempted to pull the ice from the skin itself but there were no areas to grab at. The ice seemed to melt into the parts of the skin completely making him unable to find a raised area. He attempted to break off a spike from his forearm but doing that felt like he was ripping his own skin off. Frustrated beyond belief, Victor pushed the mirror, causing it to crack upon impact. He let out a growl of anger and before he knew it he was throwing, pushing and tearing up anything he could in the room. His sitting room was a wreck, lamps were shattered, chairs were torn up and thrown and tables overturned. The ice that had covered most of those items had shattered upon impact and he was beyond bitter that an object could escape from the ice but not him. The fireplace across from his bed (which was the only thing he left intact) housed a large portrait of his mother, father, Yuri and himself when he was younger. Victor looked at the painting, his eyes taking in the soft smile of his mother's face as she held a sleeping baby Yuri and the cold look of his fathers. He looked at himself, young, innocent and with a blank expression. His hair was still long, his eyes still blue, his skin normal and not covered in ice, not cursed. Anger bubbled up inside him again and he lunged at the painting, his claws tearing into his own portrait, maring it like he was now.

He didn't know how long had passed until he calmed down. He had taken to standing on the balcony watching as the moon and stars left, signifying the end of the cursed night. But sunlight did not come, instead only a grey, ashen sky that made the castle grounds look haunting and beyond pitiful. He refused to look at the flower behind him, he refused to look at the mirror the Enchantress had left for him. He stood on that balcony until he finally heard the servants come up the stairs, one by one, careful not to touch each other. He stood there as they attempted to get his attention, asking what had happened and what the Enchantress had said. He stood there as Christophe draped a sheet over his naked body from behind him, his regular robes no longer usable because of the spikes.

He stood there until he could stand no longer, and then he remained in his room. The servants came to tend to him, but he would lash out at them, his own failures being pushed on them. He knew they did nothing wrong, they only wanted to help him, but Victor was so worried he would just make it worse for everyone again. Even his own brother, who would yell at him in a time like this, avoided him when he could.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Victor became used to life in the castle as a beast, he became used to the ice and the apprehension of the servants now. He cut all his hair off, the only thing he was able to change about himself anymore, wanting to forget the past. His anger was there, manifesting into rage more often then he would like but there was never a good day anymore. Every day he stared at the damned flower, knowing it was the end. He had no choice, his hope was gone and the despair still hung in heart.

For who could ever love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri sighed in happiness as he walked outside his home, wicker basket in hand and ballet shoes draped over his shoulders, and closed the door softly behind him. The day had yet to start, the sun just rising above the horizon and the gentle wind felt great on his face. Birds chirped in the distance and he could hear the faint sounds of the early waking villagers just down the path. His home that he shared with his father was large, once used as a natural hot springs back before the old owner and the village itself became too poor to house any guests there. Yuuri's father managed to strike a good deal with the previous owner and they had moved there a few years ago when Yuuri was younger.

Today he was on his daily mission, going to the marketplace to collect and buy their bread, milk, and anything else they needed for dinner or their life in general. He walked down the path, remarking how the quiet village, like himself, was in the same circle of repetition. He reached the edge of the village and the church bell rang out, signifying the start of most of the villagers day.

Like clockwork, doors and windows burst open, their occupants saying hello to whoever first caught their eye. Their day had begun and the village was soon a hustle and bustle of vendors yelling out their wares and buyers looking for the best deal. He knew almost everyone in town, and they knew him, but not in a way he necessarily liked. Yuuri never said anything about the rumors circling about him being "a funny boy" and strange. While the rest of the villagers were worried about feeding their five kids, or just surviving on their measly sums of gold, Yuuri was often dancing, humming to himself and reading up on new dance styles and sheet music. Dancing came naturally to him, he loved to research and try out new techniques from all around the world. Unfortunately, most of the village did not feel the same way and they shunned him a bit for it, as they believed him too old to be focusing on such childish (or downright sinful to some of them) things.

He wandered over the baker, humming to himself a little as his mind thought about his sheet music at home and how he would incorporate his next moves to the music. Pulling a few coins out of his white waist coat, he set them in the bakers hands and took a few warm buns from his tray.

"Good morning Yuuri!" Nikolai was an older man who had run the bakery years before Yuuri had even moved to Hasetsu. While he seemed strict, Yuuri knew that the man was very pleasant when he wanted to be.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Plisetsky!" Yuuri gave him a dazzling smile, happy that one of the villagers had greeted him so fondly.

"And what are you up to today, my boy?" Nikolai asked, his hands placing new fresh buns on the trays perfectly without even looking.

"Oh, just the daily commute! But I'm probably going to stop by Celestino's to see if he has any new sheet music or dance history books in and then stop to Yuuko's to see if I can use the back room to practice some new steps."

Nikolai nodded to the boy, a bit preoccupied as fresh trays came from the oven that needed his attention. Yuuri never minded, he was grateful that Nikolai showed an interest in him at all compared to the other villagers.

"Well you have a good time today, Yuuri," Nikolai said, giving the boy a soft smile. Yuuri smiled back and off he went.

Taking his time to stroll to Celestino's, Yuuri couldn't help but overhear some of the villagers talking about him. Some were very noticeable while others just whispered behind hands to each other, eyes darting back from Yuuri to their friends.

"Look, there he goes, that boy is unquestionably strange."

"Yes, he always seems so distracted!"

"You think he would settle down and get his mind away from dancing of all things."

A light blush grazed Yuuri's cheeks, but he continued to ignore them. Dancing was his passion and he wasn't going to let a few people change the way he lived just because they didn't agree with it. He finally reached Celestino's and opened the door with relief, knowing those outside would not be bugging him anymore.

"Yuuri, how nice of you to drop by," Celestino Cialdini said, currently perched on a ladder putting what looked to be heavy texts away. He was about as old as Yuuri's father and one of the only people in Hasetsu who shared his passion for dancing in all their forms. He housed a small library with one section dedicated to dance research and picked up new studies whenever he travelled.

Yuuri reached into his basket and pulled out a hefty book that looked well loved but definitely old. Finding its place was easy, he knew where most of the books went, and he slid it back in its spot with gentle hands.

"Anything new?" Yuuri asked, knowing full well that everything was the same as before.

"Not since yesterday," Celestino replied with a light chuckle. "I'm surprised you finished that one already though."

"I've read it a few times actually, but just wanted to sketch out some of the poses drawn in here for later use."

Yuuri's fingers traced over the backs of the books, a look of contemplation on his face as he decided which one to borrow next. He grabbed his personal favourite, one that explored the early rise of ballet and how to position your feet and body to become grace itself on stage.

"That one again?" Celestino asked, his voice not mocking but lighthearted.

"I think I've read it six times already! When I go ice skating in the winter I find incorporating some ballet moves makes it all that more special. It's like dancing but because you're already gliding it feels like you're flying when you spin or gain speed. I think I'm going to try jump spins this winter."

Celestino watched the boy talk animated about his hobby with such passion that he felt a swell of pride like a father would. He had seen Yuuri dance before and he was wonderful, perhaps with proper coaching he could even be professional. Celestino wished sometimes that Yuuri's life was not so embedded in a small village where his talents would be ignored. He knew as well as Yuuri did how the townspeople felt about his dancing. If it was just Yuuri, Celestino would have moved them away long ago, travelling and learning new dances and music wherever they went.

"Yuuri," Celestino said, once Yuuri had finished his excited spiel. "Take the book if you like it that much. It is mine to give, but I want to see those jumps as soon as the ice is thick enough to skate on."

"Are...are you sure? Yuuri asked, eyes wide. He knew Celestino paid a lot for these books because they were foreign and never dreamed of owning his own.

"Of course I'm sure!" Celestino said with a small laugh, "Now go, I'm sure Yuuko is waiting for you to at least stop by and say hello."

Yuuri nodded happily, with a bright smile covering his face. He left with a cheerful wave, book already opened and his nose buried deep as his feet walked to familiar steps to Yuuko's tavern.

"Now it's no wonder that they call him beauty, his looks have got no parallel," said Lilia Baranovskaya, as Yuuri passed her storefront window. She owned the best dress shop in the village, ranging from plain but durable designs to extravagant gowns made for parties. The three young women she was helping leaped towards the window as she said that, peering out at Yuuri with glaring eyes. The three were identical twins, cute but no comparison to Yuuri's natural beauty, choosing to use as much makeup and over exaggerated outfits as they could to gain the attention of one particular man.

"But behind that fair facade," said Axel.

"I'm afraid he's rather odd," continued Lutz.

"He's nothing like the rest of us!" Finished Loop.

The three stomped away, conversing tersely with each other as Madame Baranovskaya came back from the window to help them design new gowns.

Yuuri had never really cared about his appearance. His black locks always seemed messy to him, and his large chocolate eyes were hidden behind thin framed glasses that always seemed to catch the glare of the light. He was slender now, but always seemed to put on a few pounds if he wasn't careful, just like his father. He even wore a similar outfit everyday, blue trousers, a blue blouse and white waistcoat. Although he couldn't see it himself, Yuuri was a very beautiful boy, and almost everyone shared that same thought.

Yuuri entered Yuuko's tavern, the bar already filled with the local drunks. While the tavern could get rowdy at night, during the day it was more subdued. The tavern was a large two roomed building as it used to be used for town meetings and festivals as well. The front portion was lined with tables and chairs and a small stage where musicians played every night. The back part had a larger stage and seating, usually only used for school recitals and Yuuri now. Yuuko's husband Takeshi was a jovial man who manned the bar, and while Yuuri had no real problem with him, Takeshi liked to joke around a bit too much. Takeshi waved to him as he entered, before turning his attention back to the patron in front of him ro refill his drink.

Yuuko came out from the back room where they kept the kegs, her eyes intensely focused on the inventory sheet in front of her. Yuuko, who was a little over ten years older then Yuuri, had taken over the tavern from her parents a few years ago when they had passed away. Between the bar, her husband and their triplets, Yuuko was a busy woman in a town where women were usually pushed aside to just become mothers, never business owners. Yuuri liked Yuuko a lot, she provided a safe space for him and she was never rude or dismissive of him, only supportive like Celestino. She had been his only friend when they had first moved to Hasetsu, despite the age difference.

"Yuuko!" Yuuri called out, getting her attention.

Yuuko looked up, her intense gaze softening to one of delight when Yuuri called her name.

"Yuuri, how are you? Here to practice?" She asked, coming to stand near him.

"If that's okay with you?" Yuuri asked, his gaze looking hopeful.

"Of course it is, stage is empty like always. I'd ask Maurice to come play the fiddle to accompany you but he won't be back until tonight."

"Oh, that's alright," Yuuri said, pleased that Yuuko would think about asking one of her employees to help him out, "I can usually dance to the music in my head. I won't be long anyways, father needs me back before the late afternoon because he's leaving tonight."

"Is it that time of the year already?" Yuuko asked.

"Oh yes, he's been getting ready for awhile now as well. His new piece is fantastic," Yuuri replied, as he sat and removed his buckled shoes. He slipped on his worn ballet shoes, the white having become dull ages ago. He knew he needed new ones but the cost of them was something he could not ask of his father. The ones he had now had been a birthday present after a really good year of Toshiya selling his art but the last few years there hadn't been extra income. They weren't struggling but Yuuri knew unneeded expenses would throw them back too much.

Toshiya left every year at the same time to take his best piece of the year to an art collector who showed up in a large city about two days horse ride from their village. If the collector liked it, he would pay for the piece and perhaps order more for his galleries. If he didn't well...there was nothing they could really do. Toshiya was talented though, always bringing home enough coin to get them through almost half the years expenses. Yuuri still grew vegetables to sell and fed the chickens to get his eggs but it was nice to not have to worry as much for a bit. The year he had gotten the ballet shoes Toshiya had created a masterpiece and was paid high price for it, with the collector requesting two more companion pieces for his gallery.

"I'm sure it will be great," Yuuko said, smiling as Yuuri stood and began stretching a bit. He made his way to the back stage after bidding Yuuko a goodbye when her attention was turned to Takeshi who had called her. He stretched a bit more and got into position, center stage. Almost like the music was being played right in front of him, he heard the notes ringing in his ears as he went through the melody in his head. It was sweet and sorrowful, and Yuuri's hands, feet and facial expression expressed the longing and sadness that the music was conveying.

'Oh this part is amazing,' Yuuri thought, his body twisting elegantly across the stage playing the duel part of a lonely girl who meets a handsome young man in the woods. 'Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she doesn't know it's him until the second half.'

Yuuri moved with such grace, able to showcase the vulnerability of the young woman and the strength of the young man as the two fell in love. They were not allowed to be together, a prince and a peasant, but despite the odds they knew they were meant to be together.

The song finished in Yuuri's head and he took his final pose on the stage when loud clapping made him jump in surprise and his eyes go beet red. The town drunk, Minako, stood clapping in the very back of the room, having watched Yuuri's full performance as well as sucking down a whole bottle of what appeared to be wine. Yuuri squeaked in shock and bolted from the stage, grabbing his basket and shoes in haste and running out the front door. Yuuko and Takeshi attempted to ask him what was wrong but the words died from their lips when Yuuri ran past them without so much a word.

"What a weird kid," Takeshi said chuckling before wincing when Yuuko elbowed him in the stomach.

Yuuri ran until he was sure he was far enough away from the tavern to regain self control. He was so embarrassed and now he was mad at himself for running through the dirty road in his dance shoes. He sighed dejectedly taking off the now stained brown shoes and replacing them with his normal ones, knowing he'd be up all night scrubbing them clean. Still flustered that someone had caught him doing a full routine with no music, Yuuri started the trip home.

Just a few hundred feet away from Yuuri, on a hill overlooking the village, stood Jean-Jacques Leroy, the most (in his own words) heroic, strongest and handsome man in Hasetsu. His trusty companion, a younger blond boy named Kenjirou Minami, was by his side as usual. Jean-Jacques was staring through a small telescope intently, scouting the village looking for something or someone in particular.

"Aha! Look at him, Minami, my future husband," he said, passing Minami the telescope absentmindedly. Minami took a second to focus, before spotting Yuuri easily through crowds of people.

"Yuuri is the most beautiful person in the village," he said, looking down at his short companion. "That makes him the absolute best for me."

Minami lowered the telescope before giving Jean-Jacques a doubtful look.

"Are you sure? He's so well read and artistic and you're more... athletically inclined..." Minami said slowly, trying to break the news gently to his friend.

"I know, he seems so stubborn to talk to me in person but I know there's passion for me underneath all that dancing hubbub," Jean-Jacques said, mounting his horse behind him. Minami did similar and they began their trek into the town.

"Right from the moment that I met and saw him, I said he's gorgeous and I fell in love," Jean-Jacques said, passing by villagers who stopped to wave at him. "Here in town there's only he who is as beautiful as me, so I'm going to make plans to woo and marry him once and for all!"

The triplets caught sight of Jean-Jacques riding into town and immediately got into position of crooning as he rode past.

"Oh here he comes!" Exclaimed Axel.

"He's so dreamy!" Exclaimed Loop.

"He's so cute!" Exclaimed Lutz.

"Such a tall, strong, dark and handsome brute," they exclaimed together as Jean-Jacques and Minami stopped their horses and dismounted. Jean-Jacques looked around before spotting Yuuri walking through the crowd parallel to him, heading home. Immediately he attempted to make his way through the throngs of people, each one wanting to say hello or sell their supplies. He nodded passively to each of them and let out exclamations of pardons and excuse me's, keeping his eye trained on Yuuri, only stopping to grab a few flowers from one of the stalls when the merchant was busy with another customer to follow Yuuri home.

Jean-Jacques managed to break away from the crowd as Yuuri was passing the fountain in the town square, catching his attention with a call to his name.

"Good afternoon Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned slowly, his shoulders becoming tense when he heard the voice of Jean-Jacques behind him.

"Mr. Leroy," Yuuri said stiffly, his hand clenching around the ballet book in his hand.

"Oh, don't call me that Yuuri, we'll be married someday you know! Jean-Jacques is much more comfortable or JJ if you like to get to the stage of using pet names," Jean-Jacques said, eyebrows raising in suggestion.

"Listen, Jean-Jacques," Yuuri started, stressing the Jean-Jacques part to make certain the other man knew he was not comfortable with JJ of all things. "I really need to be getting ho-"

"Excellent book you've got there," Jean-Jacques said, cutting Yuuri off.

"Oh," Yuuri said looking down in surprise, "You've read it?"

"Uh, well, you know...books and such. I know you love to dance though, why don't we head to the Tavern and we can get a few drinks and dan-"

"Look Jean-Jacques, I really need to be getting home," Yuuri said, take a few small steps back from him. Jean-Jacques mirrored his steps, closing the space between them.

In the distance he could certainly hear Axel, Loop and Lutz calling his crazy for turning down Jean-Jacques offer and then them reaming him out for getting Jean-Jacques attention. 'Not like I want it anyways,' Yuuri thought, frustrated.

"Well here," Jean-Jacques said, thrusting the flowers at Yuuri. "For your dinner table. Speaking of which, maybe you could invite me over for di-"

Yuuri didn't even let him finish, "I'm sorry I need to go help my father," he said hastily shoving the flowers into his basket and without another word he turned on his heel and quickly stepped away from Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Minami had finally caught up to him, catching the last bit of the conversation.

"So, giving up on him?" He asked, hands clasped behind his back.

"Not at all," Jean-Jacques said. His eyes glinted with something Minami had seen before, the look he got when he was stalking his prey out in the forest. "It is the ones who play hard to get who are the most valuable to catch."

Jean-Jacques threw a disgusted look at the triplets who had inched their way forward once Yuuri had stomped away and he left for the Tavern making his next plan of attack. Minami followed a few steps behind, only stopping to look at the hopeful girls, who had missed Jean-Jacques look, and whispering, "It's never going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri was fuming by the time he got home, extremely sick of dealing with Jean-Jacques bolstering and entitled attitude and his little sidekick Minami. He slammed the door a little too hard behind him and winced when his father jumped up in surprise on his stool, the easel in front of him housing a large canvas. Toshiya's hands were covered in splatters of paint, and his right held a very worn but loved brush currently covered in white. Toshiya set down the brush, and wiped his hands on a damp rag he kept beside him and fixing his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He turned to look at his son, who was currently putting away the bread and adding the flowers to a small glass vase they had.

"Let me guess, those are from a certain Jean-Jacques Leroy?" Toshiya said, his tone one of amusement. He knew his son was not fond of the other man, but Jean-Jacques was persistent, and Yuuri came home annoyed more often than not now-a-days.

Yuuri just nodded before sighing and coming to stand beside his fathers sitting frame. He stared intently at the canvas, taking in the beautiful colours from the very top to the white name scrawled along the bottom right corner, signifying his father's work. Like many of his father's pieces, this one was beautiful as well. It portrayed a younger woman walking through the woods during the midday, her left arm holding an infant, bundled up and unrecognizable, and her right arm guiding along a young girl whose expression was one of mirth as she kicked up some leaves in their path. The lighting, shading and colour hues were excellent and Yuuri admired his father's talents immensely.

"Is that mom and Mari?" Yuuri asked quietly, eyes taking in all the minute but exquisite details of his mother and sisters faces.

"And you," his father said looking at Yuuri to gauge his reaction. "I know you were too young to remember them but it's been such a long time since I've drawn them like this instead of just sketches. This was when you were only a few months old, so small, and I just wanted to...honour them because it's been..."

Toshiya choked up but he didn't need to finish for Yuuri to know. This year would be the twentieth year of his mother and sisters passing and Yuuri knew that it would hard on his father... and himself. He was only four when they passed away and his memory was hazy, only remembering glimpse of their faces, his mother singing or Mari, who was seven years older, teasing him.

Toshiya collected himself and began to put all his supplies away. His bag had already been packed and the painting just needed to be wrapped as soon as the signature was dry. Yuuri made him and his father some lunch, and they sat down to eat together at their small table.

"I hope Mr. Morooka approves of this piece," Toshiya said making small talk with his son.

"I'm sure he will dad, he loves all your work. And this one is beyond beautiful, he'll probably ask for a few more to go with it," Yuuri said, clearing their plates to wash later.

"I almost didn't want to give it up, it's such a good picture of our family," Toshiya said, beginning to carefully wrap the canvas. "But I know this is the one that will bring us the most to make us last."

Yuuri helped his father take the canvas to their cart outside, their horse Vicchan already harnessed, carefully placing it down to not tear or damage it. He loaded his father's bags and helped the older man up to the seat. Toshiya got comfortable and took the reins in his hands, before turning to his son.

"What would you like me to bring you back this year Yuuri?" His father asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyways.

Yuuri smiled at his father, reaching up and taking his aging hand in his.

"Two lilies, one for mom and one for Mari," Yuuri said, and he felt his father's hands squeeze his gently.

"You always ask for that," Toshiya said to him.

"And you always bring them," Yuuri replied back.

"Well maybe this year, if he likes this piece, we can get you some new ballet shoes, hm?"

Yuuri smiled brightly to his father who let go of his hand and regrasped the reins. Giving a small flick of his wrists, and a "Hya!" Vicchan began his trot through the town to make their way through the woods while the sunlight was still there.

Toshiya gave a happy wave to his son, who waved back and watched as his father and horse became to obscured by the distance to see anymore. Yuuri wasn't worried, he did this every year, and he went back inside to reread his favourite book.

Toshiya was lost, there was no doubt about that, but he was too stubborn to admit it at first. The path he was familiar with seemed overgrown this year, and where the road usually forked was blocked on the left side by a downed tree. The left side was the side he needed to proceed to Morooka's town and his towards his source of income. He had no choice to take the right, muttering to himself that he was sure it was just a shortcut, and leading Vicchan through the deeper part of the woods. Night had begun, the comforting rays of the sun which highlighted the path now gone, the moonlight becoming scarce between the thickening arms of the trees and leaves. Toshiya had forgotten how unsettling the woods could become and tried to compose himself as they trotted along.

Snow appeared on the path, light at first and barely noticeable, and then in large amounts, covering the trees in it's untouched, blinding whiteness.

"Snow? In June?!" Toshiya exclaimed to himself, staring around in wonder. He didn't know what was going on but it was too late to turn back now, so he urged Vicchan forward. The horse was a smart animal, very intuitive and the coldness that surrounded him seemed to spook him a bit. Toshiya pressed forward down the path, the snow falling faster and harder and he shivered as he felt the cold air biting at his exposed skin. He had a jacket on, but nothing heavy enough to keep him warm.

A howl sounded in the distance, but the distance became clear as a pack of white wolves emerged from the trees, their bodies hunched in an attack position, teeth bared and mouths dripping at the sight of the feast before them. Toshiya gave a startled yelp in shock when he saw them, and he whipped the reins urging for Vicchan to go faster. The wolves were upon them, chasing the carriage and as Vicchan made a panicked gallop from the wolves biting at his hooves, the carriage hit a rock in the pathway. The carriage turned sending Toshiya flying from his horse as Vicchan bucked himself free of the ties and reins.

Toshiya mounted Vicchan and held on for dear life as his horse led them away to safety from the wolves who continued to follow. Toshiya was bruised and battered from the fall and he thought glumly of the painting that was surely ruined in the crash. He heard the wolves behind him again, picking up speed to not lose them. Toshiya begged Vicchan to run faster and before he knew it a large castle came into view, its large wrought iron gate a symbol of sanctuary. Hurriedly Toshiya tapped Vicchans sides with his heels and the horse slowed enough for Toshiya to slide off and begin pulling and pushing on the gate, praying it would open.

"Please, please, please!"

He heard Vicchan let out a startled neigh behind him as the wolves caught up, and just as he was about to say his final prayers the gate opened. Vicchan ran in as soon as there was room, Toshiya following closely behind, and he slammed the gate as he passed the threshold. The wolves backed off, not even coming within ten feet of the gate and Toshiya was relieved. The wolves let out some whines in protest of their kill being uncatched and made their way back into the woods.

Toshiya sagged against the gate, his heart pounding at all that had transpired in the last hour of what he thought to be the end of his life. The carriage and painting were ruined, and he had no way to contact or get home. He looked up, taking in the decrepit castle in front of him, the large pathway leading up to the castle doors extremely long and winding. The castle was in ruins it seemed, as though the Earth had shook only this one spot, the grey bricks were old and lifeless, and ice seemed to climb every wall and tower to the highest peak. The castle grounds didn't fair much better, the trees were dead and the large lake frozen over into a thick solid block. The sun seemed to be hidden by everlasting clouds in the sky that made everything a dull grey. Everything looked dark and freezing but the air was only slightly chilly. Toshiya wasn't sure when the sky and temperature had changed but he was just happy he had found shelter.

'Yuuri would love to skate there,' Toshiya thought, his mind turning to his son. He knew he had to get back to the village or Yuuri would be beyond worried. He remarked sadly that he wouldn't be able to get his son the ballet shoes, or even enough money to last them this year because of this little detour.

Toshiya let out a dejected sigh and led Vicchan up with him towards the castle. To his freezing body and mind, the walk seemed to take forever and he was beyond relieved when he reached the door. He left Vicchan outside, a small area beside the castle steps seemed to have some hay and what looked like fresh water. He climbed the large stairs and he gave three solid knocks on the large oak doors. They swung open easily, almost as if they were expecting him. He made his way inside, the door slamming shut behind him with a bang. He jumped in surprise but calmed himself in a few seconds, trying to tell himself it was some sort of draft. The front foyer of the castle was empty, just a few tables frozen to the floor and ornate candlesticks from to them. Ahead of him was two large closed glass doors, which he believed led to the ballroom from their ornate gold trimmings. Marble staircases on each side of the doors led up towards a landing above him, branching off into the West and East wings of the castle. To his left was the dining room, he could see the large table that housed what seemed to dozens of large extravagant chairs. He was sure at one time only the highest up on the food chain's derrier could grace a chair like that. Every object seemed to have some ice stuck to it, some seemed completely immobile by it while others looked like it had been used or moved around. The room to his right had caught his attention immediately as the light and heat of a roaring fire beckoned him to come forward.

"Is anyone here?" Toshiya called out. He wanted to go to the next room but he didn't want to be impolite. He waiting a minute, hearing no response back, or seeing anyone at all.

"I'm just going to warm up by the fire, if that's okay."

He made his way to the room, where two high back but comfy looking chairs sat in front of the large fireplace. A small table was set between the two chairs and a steaminf cup of tea, a kettle and some small sandwiches had been placed. Toshiya warmed his body as close to the fire as he dared to get. The heat felt amazing and he sat in the chair and gobbled down a sandwich before taking a large gulp of tea. The liquid burnt his tongue on impact and he spluttered for a second, silently chastising himself for doing something he knew better than to do.

Movement caught the corner of his eye and Toshiya started before giving out a feeble, "Hello?"

Once again, no response. He plucked up his courage, intent on finding them to thank them for the warmth and food and made his way out of the room. As he entered the foyer he noticed one of the glass ballroom doors had been opened and left ajar, the person forgetting to close it in their haste. Toshiya made his way towards it and peeked in before opening the door wider and slipping into the room.

His mouth dropped in awe as what seemed to be dozens of beautiful ice sculpture people stood in positions around the dance floor. The ice was flawless, a pure crystal clear glass like effect on each of them. Their features were brilliant, from the different textures of hair right down to the laces on the men's shoes. Some stood, arms poised in position, others sat at small tables, some had their arms out like they were carrying trays. There was even a sculpture of a man sitting playing the piano, as another man leaned against it, watching. As another artist, Toshiya wanted to meet the artist responsible and cry in jealousy and congratulate him on his masterpieces. He wondered how none of them melted, he wondered how all of them seemed so real.

He worked his way around the room, appreciating every detail of each face and their clothing. He circled in on the piano, and checked the maestro, crouching and leaning in close to check the knees of the sculpture. He inspected the leaning man next, seeing if ice from his elbow had altered the wood of the piano. He noticed that even the hair was delicately chiseled and carved out and he raised a hand to lightly touch the falling pieces in front of the sculptures eyes.

Two things happened at once which made Toshiya stumble back in surprise making him fall on the floor. First, the sculpture narrowed his eyes at his approaching hand and second, it spoke.

"Don't you touch me old man!"

"Yuuri, shhhh!"

"Well it's too late now you old hag, he was going to touch my hair! You know I hate that."

Toshiya looked up stunned as the statues began to talk to one another, the leaning man in front of him glaring at him in anger.

"Uh, well, yes, I – uh, I'll just be going!"

Toshiya hauled himself, not wanting to be in the room any longer. He heard someone-something?- shout at him to wait, but his panic mind could not comprehend what he had seen or heard. He slammed open the front door and raced down the stairs, tugging on Vicchans lead hastily before hauling himself up and vowing to get out of there as fast as he could. As he urged the horse forward to now open gate in the distance, something caught his eye: a garden. It was hidden from the main path behind a large statue of a knight riding a horse but Toshiya saw the lilies there, among others. Beautiful white lilies that he knew his Yuuri would love. He looked behind him and saw that the coast was clear and stopped Vicchan before dismounting. He approached cautiously, making sure none of the statues were following him, if they could even do that. He rooted around, looking for the most beautiful ones for his son, to honour Yuuri's mother and sister, his own wife and daughter. With a satisfied hum, the pulled two lilies carefully from the ground, and stood to make his way back to Vicchan.

There was a thud in front of him as a figure jumped from wherever it had been onto the statue above him. Toshiya let out a gasp of shock at the terrifying figure in front of him. The horned beast inched forward, looking at Toshiya with cold blue eyes, it's left obstructed by a sheet of ice over his face. Toshiya saw the spiked shoulders and ice covering the beings exposed skin around a torn court suit. Vicchan, startled by the being, let out a neigh of shock and bolted through the gate, leaving Toshiya to face the spiked ice creature alone.

"I let you into my castle, give you food and warmth and safety, and this is how you repay me?!" The creature did not yell, but his voice was like ice itself and pierced feelings of absolute terror into Toshiya's being.

"I'm so sorry to run!" Toshiya replied, voice wavering as he sunk to his knees.

"You dare steal a flower from my garden?!"

Toshiya looked up in shock, honestly thinking the creature had been upset to not receive thanks, not for stealing a flower.

"I-I'm sorry, it's for my son you see, he asked me to bring him ba-"

"So you decide to steal it from me? You are a thief and now... you are my prisoner."

Toshiya yelped as the creature sprung on him, grabbing his much smaller frame and dragging him back to the castle. Toshiya wasn't sure if he would make it out alive ever again, but he hoped Vicchan would at least make it home to Yuuri. The day had been long and exhausting on the older man, and he felt tears slip down his face as he thought about his only son.

'I'm so sorry Yuuri. I'm so sorry.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Boy, oh boy, Yuuri sure is going to love the surprise you have for him Jean-Jacques! Even though he's rejected every single one of your advances so far, I'm sure this one will work out!"

The scathing look Jean-Jacques sent Minami's way was unintentionally ignored as the smaller man seemed to bounce in excitement, arms laden with colourful paper streamers and grooming supplies. Minami set the things down hastily as they reached the now defunct hot springs and began to string up the streamers across trees and bushes. Jean-Jacques sighed in annoyance, pulling a hand mirror from his dress coat and fixing his slicked back hair. He was dressed formally, black suit and bow-tie, and was perfectly groomed. He leaned in close to the mirror, opened his mouth and ran his tongue across pearly white teeth and then thin light pink lips. He winked at himself, kissing the mirror, as if Yuuri was on the receiving end instead of his own magnificent reflection.

"Mr. Leroy, where would you like the cake?"

Jean-Jacques turned to Mr. Plisetsky, who was carrying a large, overly decorated dramatic white cake, with the help of one of his employees. A few of the townsfolk had just set down a large table and chairs in the courtyard and Jean-Jacques waved his hand over to them.

"Minami, where is the band?"

Minami scurried forward to Jean-Jacques side and just as he was about to reply, more people came into view, walking up the path to the hot springs yard.

"They're right here! And so is everyone else!"

A good chunk of the townspeople had come to celebrate the wedding of their best hunter and most handsome (former as it seemed now) bachelor. Among them was the triplets, dramatically crying into handkerchiefs, mascara running down their round faces. Yuuko and Takeshi consoled their daughters but didn't look too happy at the scene they were making. They didn't look impressed overall, and Yuuko was surprised that Yuuri had even agreed to marry Jean-Jacques.

Jean-Jacques cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone around him. The set up halted as everyone turned and cheered as he raised a hand, waving to each of them with a large charming smile.

"Thank you all for being here today on such short notice. I'm sure with all your preparations, and me and my lovely groom at my side, this is will the best wedding the village has ever seen."

A few cheers erupted after Jean-Jacques paused, the villagers eating up the praise from him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably go propose to my future husband!"

Laughter rang out through the crowd, but Yuuko's eyes narrowed. She knew that there was Yuuri would say yes to him.

Jean-Jacques turned to Minami, "Now remember, when we step outside-"

"Yes, I know," Minami said, cutting him off. "Start it up band!"

The band raised their instruments, ready to start playing 'Here Comes the Bride/Groom.'

"Not yet!" Jean-Jacques growled out, and the band finished before they even started.

He slicked his hair back with his hand one more time, adjusted his bowtie and swaggered up to the door with the confidence only a fool like he could have. He turned back to the waiting crowd, flashing a large smile, before turning back to the door and giving three loud knocks.

Yuuri wasn't expecting anyone to knock on his door after his father had left, let alone the bearer of his annoyance. Jean-Jacques pushed his way in easily, although Yuuri wasn't so inclined to let him in.

"What do you want Jean-Jacques?" Yuuri asked, trying to keep his voice even, even though he felt like his head was about to explode.

"I think you know what I want dear Yuuri," Jean-Jacques replied, coming forward and taking the smaller boys hands in his lovingly. "You are the most beautiful in all the village, and anyone would be lucky to be here in your shoes."

Yuuri pulled his hands away, eyes widening and then narrowing, staring at Jean-Jacques.

"And what kind of shoes would those be?" Yuuri asked, hands clutched behind his back so Jean-Jacques couldn't hold them again.

Jean-Jacques plopped into a seat at Yuuri's dinner table, and his feet thumped heavily against the wood as he propped his legs up. Yuuri's eye twitched as a drop of mud flung off Jean-Jacques boot onto his dance book, and he lunged forward to clean and protect it from further harm.

"Definitely not dancing shoes, that's for sure. You don't want to end up like that beggar Minako, forever alone and drunk," Jean-Jacques said with a laugh, sounding more scornful then he intended. "This is the day your dreams come true, Yuuri."

Yuuri looked up from wiping his book, his glasses glinting against the oil lamps lit in the room, masking his eyes. "And what would you even know about my dreams Jean-Jacques?"

"Plenty!" Jean-Jacques exclaimed, jumping suddenly to his feet. He rounded on Yuuri, moving slowly towards him as a dreamy look entered his eyes. "A nice cabin in the woods, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my cute husband taking care of our kids, and dogs."

Yuuri backed away a step as Jean-Jacques advanced a step, "Kids? Dogs?"

"Yes, all that. Adopted kids and dogs, six or seven of them!" Jean-Jacques replied, his voice raising in excitement.

"Seven dogs?!" Yuuri said, shock entering his voice. He liked animals but seven...

"What? No, kids! Six strapping young boys like me and one beautiful girl like you," Jean-Jacques was still advancing and didn't realize Yuuri had led them around the table twice and was making his way slowly to the door.

Yuuri's head hurt, all the crazy coming from the man in front of him making his head spin.

"Like me? What exactly are you getting at Jean-Jacques?" He knew exactly what was about to happen.

They had finally reached the door, and Jean-Jacques had trapped him against it. His arms on either side of Yuuri's head, he lowered his face to hover just over Yuuri's.

"I want you to be my husband, Yuuri. Marry me."

There was no question in his voice, only a demand and Jean-Jacques leaned forward to capture Yuuri's mouth in a kiss before Yuuri even had a chance to say anything at all.

But Yuuri was anticipating this, he had been chased long enough by Jean-Jacques to know when to duck, and step aside. His hand twisted the knob of the door and pushed it outwards, and he shifted his weight quickly, his head and body ducking under Jean-Jacques arm as the larger man tumbled forward into the yard.

Yuuri heard cheers and music start up as the door opened, wondering what was going on outside but didn't want to stick around to find out. He needed to clear his head and he donned his favorite thick cloak with hood and inner pocket big enough to carry his favorite books. He knew it was getting late and the wind would pick up. He grabbed his ballet shoes, stringing them across the back of his neck to lay against his shoulder. He locked the front door, locking out Jean-Jacques from following him and made his way to the back of the house and snuck out the back door.

It wasn't until Yuuri was alone a clearing in a hill farther away from town that he realized the extent of what had happened. Jean-Jacques had asked him to marry him. Jean-Jacques, the best, most beloved person in the village wanted him, seriously wanted him. But he knew Jean-Jacques didn't care about him at all, not as a person, as a human being with dreams.

Anger bubbled at the surface of his mind as he thought more and more about it. He slipped off his shoes and tied his ballet shoes on and went through some basic warm ups before practicing his steps. Every movement felt like he was pushing his anger around and he could not relax. His body felt heavy, his steps awkward and every spin was lackluster.

'Me, Mr. Leroy? His little husband with six kids and dogs and a cabin? I don't think so,' Yuuri thought, holding his leg in a standing up split. His muscles were burning from stretching too quickly and the pain only fueled his anger. 'I just want to leave this place, dance for an audience of people that will appreciate my talents. Make enough money where my father can keep every painting he creates. I want to be happy, I wish someone realized that.'

He heard the pounding of the hooves, before he heard the neigh of his horse who ran towards him as quick as the wind. Vicchan stopped in front of him, his limber brown frame trembling with the force and effort of his run.

"Vicchan?!" Yuuri let out a loud gasp of shock at seeing his beloved horse without his cart, and more importantly his father. "What happened?!"

He slapped himself mentally, knowing his horse would not be able to answer him, but Vicchan neighed and jerked his body back the way he just come from. Yuuri was panicking now, the anger of before not even registering to him anymore. He tore off his shoes and donned his regular ones, before pulling on his cloak, happy he had brought it. He mounted his horse, tightly holding onto his neck, and rubbing Vicchans mane reassuringly.

"Take me to him Vicchan, take me to father."

Vicchan neighed in response and started at a full gallop towards the forest.

Yuuri wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the farther they went into the forest the more nervous he became. Vicchan seemed to know exactly where he was going and Yuuri just hoped that he would find his father quickly.

Vicchan veered off to the right at what seemed to be at one time a fork in the path but was now blocked by a downed tree. Yuuri shivered as the temperature dropped and marveled at the snow that appeared. A wolf howled in the distance and Vicchans canter had turned into a full gallop again, and Yuuri wondered with apprehension if his father had already dealt with wolves.

Before he knew it, a castle loomed into his vision and they had arrived at a large gate which opened as if inviting him home. Vicchan slowed to a trot and made their way up the winding, large courtyard towards the giant front door. Yuuri dismounted and hurried to the door, cloak clutched tightly around his body. He didn't even knock, and instead pushed the door open without a second thought. The door swung open easily for him, and he stumbled into the castle foyer, catching his footing at the last second. He looked around confused, wondering if someone had opened the door but saw nothing except the sheets of ice coating the walls and objects and two statues on either side of the doors, elegant in detail and glistening. Yuuri moved closer to reach out and touch the one to his right, to see if it was glass or ice when a loud noise like metal being struck caught his attention up the grand staircase. Yuuri made his way quickly up the stairs, being careful not to step in any patches of ice that would surely send him stumbling back down.

"Father?! Father?"

Yuuri's voice echoed through the castle, bouncing off everything and projecting back to him. The castle seemed huge and he wasn't sure how he was going to find his father, if he was even here.

"Did you see that? A boy! A beautiful, young, probably single, boy!"

Chris was whispering but Georgi could here the excited shrill about to erupt from his friend/rivals mouth.

"Shush you fool," Georgi replied, his crystallized head turning to give Chris a flat glare that the other man just shrugged off with a brilliant smile. "Don't you realize that he is probably that man's son? He's here to look for him, which is all your fault by the way. You're the one who wanted to feed him and warm him and be nice to a commoner."

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Chris replied, holding his head high. Their bodies began to lose their icy sheen and turned back into slightly blue tinged skin.

Georgi's lips turned into a very sour pout, arms crossed against his chest, "Yes, and you also got the master seething mad."

Chris clicked his tongue, "Ah, but that was Yuri, not me."

Georgi threw his hands up in frustration and stalked off, while Chris chuckled to himself before going to alert the others of the news and keeping an eye on the new arrival.

"Help!"

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat as he heard the voice of his father, farther up in one of the towers. He grabbed a lamp hanging at the base, as the tower seemed to just get darker and darker the further he looked up. He rushed up the steps, not even caring when his foot slipped, just eager to see his father. He reached the top of the landing, and was surprised to see a cell, and his father stuck behind it.

"Yuuri! What are you doing here? How did you find me?!"

Yuuri dropped the lamp and threw himself against the iron bars and grunted in pain as his shoulder started to throb.

"I had to come find you, father. Vicchan made it back to the house and brought me here, and the door was open and I just knew you'd be here." Yuuri grasped the bars so tight his knuckles turned white and tears welled up in his eyes, seeing his father trapped like this.

Toshiya grabbed his sons hands from the bars and Yuuri almost flinched at how cold they were. "We need to get you out of here, father. Please, who put you in here, maybe I can talk to th-"

"Yuuri you need to leave," his father interrupted, before coughing violently and sinking to his knees.

"I won't leave you! You're sick, we need to get you help. Tell me who did this!"

Yuuri saw his father's eyes widen in fear and he felt a strong hand pull on his shoulder, turning him around with such force that his back slammed against the bars. He grunted in pain as his head hit a moment later, before his eyes focused on the dark outline of the creature in front of him.

For a second he thought that his head had hit too hard and he was seeing things, but the hand gripping his shoulder tightened as claws sunk into his cloak and broke skin. Yuuri cried out and the hand loosened instantly, and Yuuri thought he saw a flash of regret flash in the blue eyes before him.

"Who-who are you?" Yuuri chocked out, hand holding his wounded shoulder, tears spilling down his cheeks.

The beast looked at him, before spitting out, "I am the master of this castle, and you are intruding."

"The m-master?!"

"Yes boy! Now what are you looking at?!"

Yuuri flinched in fear, his eyes diverting away from the creature, who in the shadow of the fallen lamp, he could only see jagged lines of. He had taken in everything in front of him, and he didn't mean to stare but this was completely unbelievable.

"What are you doing here?" The creature growled out after not receiving any reply.

Yuuri looked at him, fire in his eyes now, "I've come to save my father! Please, he's getting sick, I need to get him out of here."

The creature snarled at him and Toshiya, "Then he shouldn't have trespassed."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed in anger, "He could die! Please, I'll do anything! I'll...I'll trade places with him!"

Behind him, he heard his father cry out, "Yuuri, no!" Yuuri bent down and picked up the lamp he had dropped to the floor. He held it high above his head, hoping to see the creature in front of him more clearly.

"Come into the light," he said, his voice stronger then he felt. He dropped the lamp again in shock as it stepped forward, the icy body and angular face revealed in front of him.

"You would trade places with him?" The creature asked, stepping away from the light to hide in the shadows again.

"Yes, I will," Yuuri said confidently, but he didn't feel very confident. "I swear."

The creature pulled a lever from beside the cell after a moment of hesitation and the door opened and Yuuri rushed forward to hug his father. His father hugged him back tightly, and whispered in his ear, "You don't need to do this, son."

Yuuri hugged his father back, slightly shifting their position until Toshiya's back was to the open door. He looked at his father, who's eyes leaked fat, heavy tears. He leaned in close to him, whispering back, "Yes, I do. I'm sorry father, I love you, I'll get out somehow."

Yuuri shoved his father gently and the older man stumbled awkwardly out of the cell, and Yuuri felt terrible when his father landed on the floor hard. He knew if he didn't, his father would refuse to leave.

The creature picked Toshiya up by his collar and hoisted him up like he weighed nothing at all.

"Please," Yuuri cried out, "Don't hurt him!"

"He will go back to his village," the creature replied, "and you will stay here, forever."

"Yuuri!" His father called out as the creature began to descend the stairs down the tower. "They're alive. They're all ali-"

Yuuri was left clutching the iron bars of his new prison, hoping his father made it safely to the village and wondering just what he meant.

"There's someone else here?!"

Yuri shot up straight in his seat in the dining room. He had been slouching ever since Chris called the meeting to let everyone know that the prisoners son had come to the castle.

"Yes," Chris replied excitedly, "A young boy, very good looking, a perfect match. He could be the one!"

"Oh I can't wait to meet him!" Phichit said, a ball of excitement growing in his stomach. He, Guang Hong and Leo quickly formed a small group to gossip. Sara and Mila began questioning Chris rapidly, asking what he looked like exactly and if he said anything. Otabek looked completely disinterested, but was nodding passively as Yuri rambled on about Toshiya almost touching his hair in the ballroom.

Georgie burst in the dinning room and everyone jumped, "The master is coming!"

Everyone quickly got up and ran to the foyer as Victor marched down the stairs, Toshiya, still in his grasp, stumbling behind him at his quick pace.

"Georgi, get Makkachin ready at once, have him return this man here back to his village."

Georgi bowed so low his nose almost touched the ground and beckoned for Toshiya, who Victor had let go of, to follow him. The staff and servants watched as the old man slowly followed Georgi out the doors, his hands twisting in front of him and head constantly looking back to see up the staircase. Within minutes, they were gone, Toshiya riding away on a large, brown horse.

"Master... what about the boy?" Chris asked, his voice purred out sweetly and low, as to not anger the prince.

"He is my new prisoner. Now be gone, all of you. I expect dinner soon."

Victor marched back upstairs to the West Wing and they heard the door to his bedroom slam shut.

"Well," said Chris, looking slyly at his fellow servants. "I suggest we say hello to our new guest!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Omg, so it's been almost a year, I'm sorry. Not trying to make excuses but I work a lot and it's hard to write when you don't even have time to sit down and work on personal projects before getting cracking at fan fiction. Thanks to everyone thats waited and who have commented and favourited the story! You guys keep me going :) Hopefully next chapter soon, preferably faster than 10 months this time lol.

Although the sky outside never changed from the view of his tiny cell window, Yuuri knew he was not waiting long before he heard the soft sounds of footsteps making their way up the stairs towards him. He recoiled from the bars in panic, wondering if the thing that had trapped him in the castle was making his way back to him. Taking a deep breath to sort himself out, he grabbed the only stool in the cell and waited against the brick wall beside the barred gate, just out of sight of the approaching steps. He heard voices talking softly to one another and was relieved when he didn't hear the creatures among them. He kept his guard up though, not knowing what else lay in the castle other than creatures and ice sculptures.

"My dear boy! Come to the gate," a sing-song voice called out, beckoning Yuuri forward from his hiding place. Yuuri saw the shadows of several people blended together from the light of the fallen lamp outside the gate creep into his cell and he hoisted the stool above his head ready to fight for his life if need be. He grunted in pain as his shoulder throbbed, more blood seeping from it and he could feel it coating his cloak. His heart was pounding in his ears and an ugly feeling tightening in his stomach at what he might have to do.

"Georgi, go in there and bring him out, I'll open the room up" the same voice said, as Yuuri refused to come forward.

Yuuri saw a man-ish thing come forward towards the bars as they swung open, grumbling about being ordered around. His blue-tinged skin seemed to glisten across his body and his eyes flickered across the wide cell to meet Yuuri's own panicked chocolate orbs. Yuuri felt like he looked familiar but couldn't place him and the man's eyes narrowed at seeing Yuuri who was poised in an attack position.

"Now listen here, young man," Georgi said, taking a step toward their unknown captive. "What do you think you're going to do with th-"

Yuuri, his heart in his throat, swung the stool forward as the man stepped towards him, "Get back! Don't touch me!"

Georgi jumped back as the stool was swung near his face, and narrowly avoided getting hit by the heavy, blunt legs. Yuuri's injured shoulder gave away with the swing, pain shooting through him at his sudden movements. He dropped the stool completely and sank to his knee, hand reaching up to put pressure on his shoulder. Eyes squinted shut, he didn't notice the others come forward into the cell until two hands gently grasped his arms to raise him. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock at the ones around him, taking in their blue tinted skin and curious gazes toward him.

"Ple- please, what do you want from me?" Yuuri asked, his voice pleading. The hands on his forearms loosened their grip and a tall man with intense hazel eyes stepped around his side to face him.

"Now, now dear, we're just trying to help you! We should probably get your shoulder checked, I don't think the master meant to grip you that hard-well hard enough to break skin anyways- so we'll have to get that looked at. We also have a room you can stay in, Phichit is up there now giving it a good cleaning, it's been quite some time since we had guests..."

Yuuri could hardly breath, the knotting feeling that he felt in his stomach began to rise to his throat, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. 'Master?' He thought, 'What is going on here?!' He couldn't make sense of anything in this place, not the creature, the ice or the blue skinned people in front of him. Yuuri felt himself sink to his knees again as his mind seemed too dizzy to keep him standing as the hazel eyed man prattled on and before he knew it, he had fainted.

Chris trailed off the rest of his sentence as Yuuri dropped in front of them, harrumphing a bit because it was a tad rude to do that to someone trying to help you out. On the other hand though, the young man before them must have had a ridiculous day, finding and then losing his father and then being confronted by Victor, and then blue skinned humanoid people. Chris could not blame him for the stress and shock that might have come a bit delayed for him. Everyone stood for a minute, looking at the man on the floor, who despite the odd position he was laying in, looked positively serene and pure.

"Otabek," Chris started, looking at the maestro, "Would you mind carrying him to the room we're having prepared? I don't think Yuri would be able to lift him and Georgi and I need to go start the dinner."

Otabek nodded, catching the dark look that passed over Yuri's face at the request, but stayed silent.

"I already sent Phichit there before so he'll be there but he might need a hand. Sara, Mila, go to the room and help Phichit get it ready, also see if we have any extra clothing we can spare for him, he'll need something to wear for dinner as the clothing he's wearing is filthy right now."

Mila and Sara nodded to Chris, quickly rushing off, knowing Otabek would be bringing the boy in a few minutes. The group could hear them quietly conversing to each other about where they could get the clothing from to spare for the new arrival.

"Leo and Guang Hong, go convince Seung-gil to come down from wherever he's hiding so he can administer aid to the boy's shoulder."  
Leo nodded but Guang Hong looked a bit stricken at the idea.

"We can't fix him ourselves?" He asked Chris, his voice small. While he had no problem with the fact that they had the closest thing to a doctor in the castle, Guang Hong wouldn't lie and say it was easy to get him to do anything. He surly man matched his Masters bad moods some days and like hell they needed two monsters prowling the castle.

Chris looked at him, his lips in a tight line, the expression not looking good on his pretty face. "Unfortunately, no, the gouges are too deep for us to really do anything to help. Seung-gil will know how to help him best."

Gong Hong uttered a small, "okay" before he followed Leo up more flights of stairs outside the cell door.

"Yuri do you want-"

"I'm going with Otabek," Yuri cut Chris off quickly, getting a scrutinizing look from Georgi and Chris.

"Alright, well you go with Otabek and myself and Georgi will be on our way to start dinner then," Chris said, glad everything was going smoothly at this point.

Otabek gently picked up the young man in his arms, carrying his bridal style out of the cage, Yuri hot on his heels as they brought the newcomer to his new room.

When Chris really thought about it, all that was left was wake the boy, get him to dinner, make him and Victor fall in love - preferably in like three days– and break the curse.

Easy, simple, almost like a story book.  
++++++++++++

When Yuuri awoke, he felt the comforting sensation of warmness surrounding him, heavy blankets keeping his body regulated against a brisk, chilly breeze he could feel against his face. His eyes opened warily, his vision blurry before he reached out grasping for his spectacles. He had experienced the most intense nerve-wracking dream he'd ever had and he just wanted to get up and put the whole thing behind him. Slipping on his spectacles, a soft gasp escaped him as he realized that the room he was in wasn't his own. Instead of his normal, albeit small, room with his normal bed and clothing chest, Yuuri was surrounded by luxury in ever form, even if some of it was covered in ice. The room was easily three times the size of his own, beautiful tile coating the floor and heavy marble furniture perfectly accenting the room. Thick cream coloured curtains fluttered against the open window, which was letting in a chill from the frozen outskirts. The bed he was in was much too big for one person, as Yuuri had enough room to spread star-spangled if he'd like and still fit another person. Heavy but soft sheets and pillows surrounded him giving his head a comfy place and keeping him comforted and safe. Yuuri almost melted back into the bed when the sudden realization of everything in his dream had actually happened came crashing down into him.

A sob broke its way past his lips as he buried his head into the pillows and cried. He hated crying but he missed his father and the whole encounter with the creature and the others had stressed Yuuri straight to his core. He wasn't sure what he would do now, knowing his had surrendered himself forever to the beast of the castle.  
Two sharp knocks came upon the heavy bedroom door, startling Yuuri and putting his guard up. He sat up, wiping his face with the sleeve of his- no not his- Yuuri realized that his clothing had been changed, his dirtied outfit gone and replaced with a white cotton blouse and light tanned coloured pressed trousers. He remembered his wounded shoulder and his hands made deft work of the top buttons of the blouse to uncover his shoulder and check it. A stark white piece of gauze was pasted over the wound but from what Yuuri could tell it had been cleaned as well considering the throbbing had stopped and no blood leaked through.  
Two knocks sounded again, and Yuuri's head shot up and his hands quickly buttoned up his shirt before clearing his throat.

"He-Hello?" He called, weariness heavy in his voice.

The door opened and a small man entered the room, a basket held in hands. He was short and thin, his hair falling short around his ears and fringe falling just above his eyebrows. His skin was blue as well, seeming to glisten in the bright candlelight of the room, but seemed to take on a darker undertone of navy compared to the blue people Yuuri had already seen.

The unknown man set the basket on the ornate dresser across from the bed before flashing Yuuri a wide grin and jumping on the end of the bed with him. Yuuri recoiled in shock at the sudden pounce and opened his mouth to ask what was going on but was interrupted before the sound could make its way up his throat.

"Phichit," the man said, leaning forward and grabbing Yuuri's hand in his own – he noticed it was freezing, "Phichit Chulanont, head manservant of the castle, I keep everything in top-top shape, don't let Chris or Georgi fool you into thinking that they run this place." He winked at Yuuri at this and Yuuri realized he was still holding his hand, which seemed to be warming up slowly. Phichit's voice was beyond friendly and pleasant and Yuuri felt at ease as the man laughed at his own quip.

"I'm also the person to go to if you need any information on anyone or anything. I know pretty much what and who everyone is up to these days. So, tell me, what's your name?"  
Yuuri felt Phichit squeeze his hand in reassurance and he answered him without hesitation.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki," he started, "Where am I? What is going on here? Why does everyone look like..." Yuuri trailed off, redness rising to his cheeks, suddenly embarrassed to ask Phichit the question on why his skin was blue, feeling like he was intruding on something personal.

Phichit raised his free hand and waved it, dismissing Yuuri's embarrassment and Yuuri felt the heat dissipate from his face.

"I'm sure you're very curious and we'll explain everything, I promise. I just want to go over some ground rules first before dinner so you stay on the Master's good side, if you're okay with that?"

Yuuri's eyes flashed in anger, "Good side?" He asked, not meaning for it to have come out so harsh towards Phichit, who had done nothing wrong. "He takes my father and then he takes me, and I have to stay on his good side?"

Phichit frowned, looking out the window to the barren, grey sky, before turning back and answering. "I'm not saying it will be easy Yuuri, but there is a way to live comfortably here. You just get used to the Master and everything becomes easier, trust me."

Yuuri sighed and removed his hand from Phichit's in favour of rubbing them against his legs in nervousness. "Okay, tell me the ground rules," he said, voice low and resigned.

Phichit began to list various things, like not going out when the sky began to darken even more as it was almost impossible to see; when called to dinner, come to dinner; stay on the Master's good side by not disagreeing with him; do NOT go into the Master's wing; if you need help, you must only call upon the servants.

Yuuri interrupted him at the servant one, "I thought I was a prisoner here..."

Phichit looked around the spectacular room, "Well we'd definitely be treating prisoners pretty well if this is what they get," he said chuckling.

"Don't think of yourself as a prisoner Yuuri...you're our guest. If you need anything, just call us and someone will always help." Phichit began listing people off, counting on his fingers. "Chris and Georgi pretty much do the same thing but they always think the other is more important. Chris is usually in charge of dinner and the hiring of servants, Georgi is in charge of keeping the books and documents and keeping the Master on track – even though the Master usually only listens to Chris anyways. I'm head servant – and Chris' favourite by the way, I used to be responsible for the most important guests visiting the castle and make sure their stay was never lacking. Guan-Hong and Leo are my right and left-hand men, usually reporting directly under me. Seung-gil is our castle doctor, though we haven't really needed him for a while. Sara is our head seamstress, and had custom designed plenty of clothing for our Master through the years. Michel, Sara's twin, is head chef in the kitchens, his food is delectable. Otabek is our maestro, very accomplished for his young age. Mila is the head tutor, usually found trying to keep a leash on the Master's younger brother, Yuri. That's mostly everyone you need to know, you'll probably meet others the more you move around the castle."

Phichit finished his small speech of his essential people and Yuuri was trying to remember who was who, before Phichit rose from the bed.

"Oh, before I forget," he said, grabbing the basket from the dresser and pulling things out of it, "We took the liberty of washing and repairing your clothing and cloak, and also, I tried to clean your ballet shoes."

Phichit had set the clothing and cloak on the bed, followed closely but Yuuri's ballet shoes. You could still tell that they were older and lovingly used but they were cleaner then he had ever been able to make them, gently scrubbed and dried and stitched up in places where the fabric had begun to pull away.

For the second time in less than an hour, a sob ripped at Yuuri's throat, but this time in happiness at seeing his favourite possession in such a cared for condition. Phichit set them on the bed beside Yuuri and leaned forward the still sitting boy on the bed before wrapping his arms around him and giving him a tight hug.

"Do you think we can be friends Yuuri?" Phichit asked, his voice soft in Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri pulled away from the hug only slightly to stare at Phichits dark eyes, the coldness of his body not even registering in his mind. Of all the things that had happened, a friendship didn't seem like a bad idea and Yuuri knew he needed a friend in a time like this more than anything.

"Yes Phichit," Yuuri said, pulling the other boy back into the embrace. "I think we can."  
++++++++++

After Chris had set in motion the plans for dinner and knew their newcomer was in good hands, he made his way to the west wing intent on talking to Victor. He walked the icy halls to his master's chambers and knocked gently on his door. Chris stood there for a minute waiting to be let in, but no reply to his knock came. He knocked again, harder, waiting fifteen seconds before bursting the door open himself.

"Sacré bleu, Victor, I'm coming in and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Chris said as he stepped foot into the room. He saw Victors figure on the balcony, the glow of the enchanted lily locked away in its glass dome making his shadow monstrous against the wall.

"Victor..." Chris started, making his way towards his friend.

Victor turned quickly on his heel, his good eye narrowing at Chris's approaching figure.

"Who does that boy think he is, just coming into my castle?" Victor spat out.

"He is a boy who came to aid his father, mon chéri, you of all people should know how hard it is to lose a loved one," Chris responded, helping Victor pull off his jacket around his spikes and selecting a new one for dinner. Sara had tailored many new ones for him to work around the protruding jagged ice which Victor was silently grateful for.

Other than Chris, Victor did not remain close with anyone in the castle, knowing that most of the servants feared him and his narcissistic ways before and after the curse. The ones that knew the true him from before, the ones that had grown up with him and knew he was just boy who had everything thrust upon him at a young age, kept their distance as Victor had become angrier over the years trapped in solitude. Even Yuri avoided him, something Victor regretted every day, because he was the only family Victor had left.

"He is rather cute though, no?" Chris asked, his voice raising in an amusing lilt. Victor turned to look at his friend, eyes narrowed again but this time in curiosity.

"You don't agree?" Chris asked him, brushing the front of the jacket to press down the lapels.

"Well I'm not disagreeing," Victor started, but Chris interrupted him before he could finish.

"Well then, go invite him to dinner. It would be nice of you to have some companionship and if we could break the curse in the process..." Chris trailed off, but Victor didn't miss the spark of hope in his voice.

"You really think he would have dinner with me? After what I did to him and his father?" Victor turned to his mirror, still cracked from the first day of the curse, and stared hard at homself. "Why would he want to spend time with something like this?" His hand waved gesturing to himself in the mirror, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Victor. I know the boy will be upset at first but with time, he will learn to love it here."

If Chris could, he would reach out and hug Victor like they he had done when they were kids and Victor needed comfort. But he knew every touch would be agony for him, only able to be softened by fabric. Chris had found over the years that touching someone through clothing was bearable but not pleasant whereas skin to skin was completely downright nauseating. Living but not being unable to touch was something that lived heavy on each of them, and he noticed it that some took it worse than others. Even Chris himself found it unbearable some days, even if the touches of others were cold they were still wanted.

"Come," Chris beckoned, "I will come with you when you ask him to dinner tonight."

Victor ran an icy hand through his short hair and sighed but followed Chris out the door.

Phichit, Yuuri learned, was a wealth of information about the castle and also very curious about Yuuri and his life. He asked him about where he grew up, his family and what the town was like. Yuuri, awkward at first, opened up easily after a few helpful prompts from Phichit. Yuuri didn't try to pry about the skin or the master of the castle but Phichit was very happy to explain parts of the castle and give him details about his friends.

Yuuri was laughing at Phichit's imitation of the stoic Seung-gil when a loud knock rapped at the door. Phichit jumped to his feet, as did Yuuri, albeit more carefully as he didn't want to jar his shoulder more than necessary. Phichit made his way to the door and opened it slightly, his body blocking Yuuri from seeing who was there. A voice on the other side spoke in hushed tones that Yuuri couldn't pick up and Phichit responded back in kind. They spoke for a few more seconds before Phichit shut the door and turned to Yuuri. Phichit smiled at Yuuri but Yuuri noticed it was a tight smile, like he had just heard unpleasant news and was designated to be its bearer.  
"The Master is coming, he'll be here in a few seconds."

Yuuri felt panic seize him, his body becoming stiff and rigid at the thought of the beast of the castle coming to confront him again. Soon enough he felt heavy footsteps get closer and closer to the door before a sharp knock rapped against the wood. Yuuri felt himself backing up a few steps, as Phichit bounded towards the door again and opened it within seconds.

Yuuri was surprised not to see the beast but instead a tall man at the door. He gave them both a charming smile, winking at Yuuri who felt himself blush. Although the man was blue as well, there was no denying he had a raw beauty about him, he was rugged but polished and something about him oozed sexuality from the way he stood to his tone of voice. He took a few steps in the room, looking Yuuri up and down with a small smirk, and Yuuri felt like he was bared naked in front of this man.

"My dear, welcome to Castle Nikiforov," the man said smoothly, bowing slightly towards Yuuri. "My name is Christophe, please let me know if there's anything I can assist you with if Phichit is unable to help you. I sincerely hope you enjoy your time with us, even if the circumstances are not...customary for us. The Master wishes to speak with you."

Christophe moved to the side of the room, hands folded behind his back as the master of the castle swept into the room, his long burgundy cape swishing around his long legs, jagged spikes and face glistening into what looked like millions of compacted shards against the light of the candles in the room. Victor said nothing, taking in the man in front of him more clearly now that they were away from the drabber light of the cell. Victor felt his breath catch in his throat at the beauty he saw before him: soft, silky black hair framed the angelic face before him. Wide cinnamon coloured eyes, staring at him in apprehension and worry, surrounded by long, thick inky lashes. He had plump lips and cheeks, giving him a softness to his otherwise chiseled features. His body was lilth, holding itself with a dancer's grace, and Victor could see the thickness of muscle as the trouser fabric around his thighs and blouse sleeves around his upper arms were stretched and tight across the skin. Victor was sure he tasted delicious.  
Victor, lost in thought, failed to realize that he has strode into the room, regal as ever, to only stand there and gawk at the figure before him. He heard Christophe clear his throat lightly, and from the corner of his right eye, Victor saw him motion desperately with his head towards the younger man.

"I-I uh, hope you enjoy your stay here with us," Victor stumbled over the words, his tongue twisting over the words, and hoped for his sake no one noticed. He was embarrassed, his demeanor usually beyond more refined, and not so easily stricken to being tongue tied. "The castle is your home now, you are free to go wherever you wish," Victor's second sentence was a resounding success in his mind, he sounded polite and respectful. With no hesitation, he added, "Except the West Wing."

Yuuri stared at him and glanced a peek at Phichit who had taken up residence beside Chris, hands clasped behind his back as well, posture ramrod straight. Phichit had said something about the West Wing as well...

Yuuri found his voice, and while he still felt fear, he felt his resolve harden as anger began to build in him. "What's in the West Wing?" He wasn't sure if he would get an answer, but he needed to know.

Victors anger was immediate, and he snapped at the other, "Nothing that concerns you!"

Victor could only think about protecting the lily that held such a tight hold over his fate. The thought of someone other than Christ coming into his space made his blood run cold in fear, fear that the lily would be destroyed, as would his chance to be fully human again.

Yuuri just about jumped back a foot when Victor had snapped at him, not expecting the creature before him to get so defensive, considering his last remarks had been almost hospitable considering the circumstances. He watched Victor deflate it seemed after a few seconds, and Yuuri thought he saw what he thought looked like regret in the creature's frosty blue eyes.

Victor cleared his throat, "My servants are at your full disposal if you should need anything."

Victor once again saw Chris motion to Yuuri and he kept mouthing the word 'DINNER' over and over again silently.

"And...and you will join me for dinner," Victor said, taking in the way Yuuri's eyes widened even farther under the spectacles. He wasn't sure if it was fear or surprise, and Victor hoped it was the latter. "That's not a request!"

Victors cape billowed around him as he quickly spun on his heel and took to the hallways, not even giving Yuuri a chance to reply. Chris gave Yuuri a look and darted off after the castles master. Phichit let out a breath he wasn't sure he was holding and relaxed, and turned to Yuuri, giving him a soft smile.

"I guess we get you ready for dinner?" Phichit said gently, not sure of how Yuuri would react. He had no idea how Yuuri really was but from his impression, the other man was kind hearted and soft, but Phichit say the way Yuuri's jar had hardened when Victor welcomed him, acting like he had never imprisoned Yuuri in the first place.

"He expects me to come to dinner?" Yuuri's anger boiled over, and he felt it spill forward from his lips. "I will not! I refuse! That...that BEAST expects me to just lay down and take this imprisonment as if it was some sort of luxury vacation." He was not happy to be here. He sat down heavily on the bed and he felt Phichit sit gingerly beside him. He sighed heavily and fell to his side, his head coming to lay in Phichits lap. Although he had just met the other man, Yuuri felt like their connection was almost instantaneous and he felt a trust and comfortability with him like he had known him since the womb. Phichits hand raised and settled lightly on his head, fingers stroking the strands slowly.

Yuuri felt himself calm, and his eyes began to close. He saw Victor in his mind's eye, the jaggedness of his ice along his body both terrifying but beautiful, the light reflecting and making him look like a diamond. Yuuri could tell the master was a beautiful being, his revealing features sharp but fantastically attractive. The colour of his eyes were like beautiful bodies of water, blue so vibrant it was almost starling at first glance. His body was obviously built, Yuuri could see how broad and solid his chest and shoulders were, how narrow his waist was, and the length of his legs. He was stunning.

But Yuuri was not swayed by the beauty of a creature that ruined his life. He worried about his father, sent away back home, who had no idea what was happening to Yuuri at this very moment. He worried about himself and his future, of what would happen if he kept refusing the master of his new prison.

Yuuri was scared, plain and simple, scared of the castle, the beings within it, for the future. He was worried about his father and deeply unsettled about the turn of events in his life. But somewhere deep down he felt a feeling of happiness at finding Phichit and below that, something that stirred, something he could not place. The way Victor had stared at him, the way Victor looked, that flash of regret. Yuuri felt the jolt of something way beneath his anger, and for a second, he was absolutely sure whatever it was, was tied directly to the beastly master of Castle Nikiforov. Thought after thought of Victor overcrowded his head.

He did not sleep well.


End file.
